


Loyalty, Love, Destiny

by WritingOnTheWall



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-The Fate of Atlantis DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: Kassandra's refusal to fight Daphnae and honor her traditions angered her, but in the time that followed, her heart ached for the Beast Slayer. Years after that fateful night, Daphnae returns to the Temple of Artemis in Phokis, where an unexpected visitor shows her that not everything is clear-cut and that some things can be avoided, while others cannot.
Relationships: Daphnae/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Loyalty, Love, Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy piece, because I loved Daphnae/Kassandra the most (dammit that ending broke me)

The Sun slowly began to set over Pilgrim’s Landing as Daphnae walked through Kirrha. People who saw her bowed slightly in respect, as it wasn’t every day that the leader of the Daughters of Artemis walked outside of the woods.

Leader: a title she shouldn’t have.

The events of that fateful day had never left Daphnae. She remembered the pleading tone of her voice trying to convince Kassandra that this was the gods’ will and that she _needed_ to do what must be done.

She’ll never forget Kassandra’s refusal. The kiss–an attempt to persuade Daphnae that they didn’t need to fight–brought nothing but pain. Daphnae would also never forget the pained look in Kassandra’s eyes when she told her to leave, as well as the threat she threw at the Beast Slayer.

_“If we meet again, I will kill you!”_

It was clear that Kassandra took the threat seriously since instead of stubbornly staying to try and further convince her, Kassandra fled. The Daughters pursued her while Daphnae stood still where the woman she loved had ran.

Despite not seeing Kassandra ever again after their confrontation, Daphnae heard of her exploits all over the Greek World: Champion of the Pephka Arena and Battle of One-Hundred Hands, winning the Olympic wreath for Sparta, her bravery on the battlefield, as well the numerous people she helped, from the smallest menial tasks to defending entire villages from attack.

Daphnae sighed. Each tale she heard of Kassandra brought nothing but feelings of guilt, sadness, and anger, all crashing into one another. Daphnae truly wished things could be different, but her vows to Artemis came first.

Shaking the Beast Slayer from her thoughts, Daphnae carried the basket of offerings through the streets up towards the Temple of Artemis. Despite being one of her sacred sites, Daphnae felt a tug at her heart when she looked up the hill to the temple.

_“Beast Slayer! I am glad to see you.”_

_“Daphnae. I didn’t think you would be.”_

_“The path I set you on is fraught with danger. You could have been killed, or given up.”_

_“No danger could have kept me from seeing you again.”_

_“Maybe you’re getting ahead of yourself. Maybe…”_

Daphnae fought back the tears that threatened to spill. She had already cried enough on Chios the days after Kassandra ran.

Daphnae walked up the worn path towards the temple. She walked beneath the arch and onto the main grounds. The temple looked far worse for wear, as she hadn’t been here in a while to maintain some level of repair on it.

Daphnae walked inside the temple, breathing in the scent of the vegetation and dirt inside. The plant life inside was already growing through the cracks and crevices but almost the entirety of the walls were obscured by vines and saplings.

Daphnae walked around and lit the torches, bathing the darkened temple in a warm glow. She walked over to the statue of Artemis, which also seemed to collect more wear from when she had left.

Daphnae removed her offerings from the basket and set them at the feet of the statue. Once the offerings were in place, Daphnae knelt on the weathered blanket that lay in front of the statue. She took a deep breath as she looked to the goddess.

“Keen-eyed Artemis, please bless me with your wisdom,” Daphnae said softly. “I have maintained my vows to you for nearly my entire life.” She stopped as if what she had to say next was difficult to get out. “But I am torn; torn between the two greatest forces in my heart: my dedication to you, and my love for the woman I swear was sent by you.”

Daphnae could feel the tears slowly build, a few stray ones falling from her eyes. She collected herself and said, “I don’t know what to do. My loyalty to my Sisters and you has never wavered, but Kassandra still plagues my dreams on my sleepless nights.” She bowed to the floor as the tears flowed freely.

“Please, send me a sign of what to do.”

“I will always help those who ask.”

Daphnae’s eyes widened. She rose to her feet and turned around slowly, afraid of what she would see. She fully turned her body and she gasped.

Standing at the entrance to the temple was Kassandra–the Eagle Bearer, Beast Slayer, and legendary Spartan warrior of the Greek World. If Daphnae thought the _misthios_ was descendant from the gods then, she was almost certain of it now.

 _“Kassandra?”_ Daphnae asked quietly.

Kassandra smiled as she removed her helmet, placing it at her side. “ _Chaire_ , Daphnae.”

Daphnae’s brow furrowed and she drew her sword. With a shout, she rushed at Kassandra, her sword raised to strike.

Kassandra quickly withdrew her spear and blocked Daphnae’s blow. She backed outside as Daphnae struck again, but this time, Kassandra struck hard enough to send Daphnae’s blade to the ground.

“Hmm, that’s some way to greet me,” Kassandra said as she lowered her spear.

“How dare you show your face here?!” Daphnae yelled. She pointed her finger at the _misthios_ and continued her shouting. “You refused to honor mine and my sisters’ traditions and defied Artemis’s will! I said I would kill you should I ever see you again!”

Kassandra’s face didn’t change. She sheathed her spear and cautiously approached Daphnae. “I remember your threat. However, it seems you have an internal conflict of your own.”

Daphnae’s face softened. “Y-You heard that?”

Kassandra nodded. “Every word,” she said.

Daphnae made a noise of disgust. “What are you even doing here?” She didn’t give Kassandra time to answer before she spat, “It doesn’t matter! I will carry out the will of the gods!”

Kassandra’s face was neutral of all emotion, which confused Daphnae. Shouldn’t she be yelling at her right now? Pleading and begging for Daphnae to forget what all she dedicated herself to?

Suddenly, Kassandra grabbed Daphnae’s sword and approached her. The huntress’s eyes widened as she thought she was about to strike her down, but instead, she placed the sword in her hand. Kassandra then undid the clasps of her armor, revealing her underclothes to her. She placed the sword tip right at her stomach and let go of Daphnae’s hand.

“Then do it,” Kassandra said calmly. Daphnae’s eyes widened; was she being serious?

“If the gods will it, and there is no convincing you otherwise, then just end it where all of this began,” she added. She raised her hands in the air; she wasn’t even going to try and defend herself.

Daphnae looked from Kassandra’s eyes to the sword in her hand. Just one small thrust and it’d be over. This was what Daphnae wanted, right?

“I…I…” the huntress stammered. The sword had suddenly become a heavy weight in her hand. A choked sob broke the silence and Daphnae dropped the blade.

 _“I can’t,”_ she whispered. She walked away from Kassandra and stood next to where her old tent once stood, staring at the sun setting.

Slowly, Kassandra walked up behind Daphnae and cautiously wrapped her arms around her. The huntress pulled away and put some distance between her and Kassandra.

She let a few more tears fall. “I don’t know what I feel,” she said. “I cannot betray my vows, but I cannot deny my love for you.”

Kassandra approached her and said, “Daphnae, I have learned a lot of things in my journeys. The battles I’ve fought and the people I’ve met have shown me that nothing is absolute.” She walked passed Daphnae and stood at the edge of the cliff.

“I have journeyed from one end of the Greek World to the other…and beyond,” she said as she gripped the Caduceus pendant around her neck. “My destiny has changed so drastically from the lonely _misthios_ on Kephallonia.”

Daphnae walked up to Kassandra and stood by her side. The two turned to face each other and Kassandra bowed her head.

“What do you mean?” Daphnae asked.

Kassandra sighed as she looked into Daphnae’s eyes. “The task that I have been entrusted with is one only I can carry out. I will have to make sacrifices that no other person could make. The burden I carry is heavy, but I will bear it, no matter what is thrown my way.”

She placed her hands on Daphnae’s shoulders. “I may have slain those creatures, but I am not worthy of leading the Daughters of Artemis. You, and only you, are the right person to lead them. What I must do is something beyond anything anyone could imagine.”

Daphnae sighed as she looked down at her feet. She slowly looked back up into Kassandra’s eyes, a small smirk began to form.

“I always knew from the moment I met you that you were something greater,” Daphnae said as a smile fully broke out, causing Kassandra to smile as well. “Whatever your task is, I know you are more than capable.”

Kassandra chuckled and replied, “I know. I am kind of a big deal.”

Daphnae’s brow raised a little and said, “Maybe you’re getting ahead of yourself. Maybe…”

Kassandra brought herself closer and said, “Well, ‘maybe’ we should make up for our lost time.”

“You’re stubborn,” Daphnae laughed.

Kassandra smirked again. _“You love me for it,”_ she whispered as their eyes closed as their lips slowly inched towards one another.


End file.
